Avatar3619
}} Cybernations History Shendu was founded on 31 May, 2010. Avatar3619 has had one other nation and belonged to the Grand Global Alliance in 2008 for about 6 months. He left because he felt that the alliance did not have a good, energetic community. Shortly after, he let his nation die due to a busy RL. New Pacific Order When Avatar3619 was looking for an alliance to join, he knew he wanted to find a well developed community and alliance. He found that the New Pacific Order offered everything he wants in an alliance. Avatar3619 became a member of the NPO on 8 June 2010. His favorite part of the alliance is the active community and the people in it. He also believes that the jobs are an important part of the NPO experience because they help people get to know each other. According to Avatar3619, the most important quality of a Pacifican is loyalty because he wants to know he can rely on his fellow alliance members, rather than doubt everyone. Avatar3619 looks up to several members in The Order. From the beginning, Frank B was his mentor and has always been there to help him out. Even a few months later, Frank B is still willing to take the time to check up on and help Avatar3619. Gandroff helped him become familiar with IRC, and the NPO itself. He also cites Nascar8FanGA as a member who has enhanced his experience with the NPO, making it enjoyable and entertaining. Avatar3619 says that Nascar's jokes and the way he acts make him laugh all the time. He also respects Nascar's work ethic and enjoys working alongside him. Working together in several departments with him, Avatar obtained friendship with Caius Alexandrian of who Avatar maintains that Caius would follow his steps, due to the fact that Caius always joined the same departments as he himself did, just shortly after him. In the future, Avatar3619 hopes to gain more jobs in the NPO and help out the Order in any way possible. Duties Recruitment On June 17, 2010, Avatar decided to join the Recruiting Corps, just one week after he gained full membership of the New Pacific Order. Being a dedicated member of the Corps with heart and soul, Avatar distinguished himself and was promoted Enlister and Talent Agent therefore. As a Talent Agent for the List Division, he makes lists and ensures the NPO’s successful recruitment of the larger unaligned nations. Star Guard Working as an Observer, Avatar ensures to maintain Franco's Star on the Alliance Map of the Order. Tech Corps Avatar joined the Tech Corps, selling Tech as Procurer to member nations in order to help NPO grow. In October, he was invited to officiate as Dispatcher with the task to keep the flow of Tech going. Praetorian Guard Due to his impressing work ethics and his constant fight against rogues and ghost who pretended to be members of the NPO while they weren't, Avatar was invited to join the Praetorian Guard, an institution which defends and protects the ways of the Order ever since it was established years ago. Imperial Academy On August 5, 2010, Avatar began to work as Instructor for the Imperial Academy. His duty as such was to start the application procedure and question applicants to the Order. Excelling in this position, he was promoted Professor on October 22, 2010. Avatar3619’s favorite department is the Imperial Academy since he enjoys working together with the staff. Furthermore, he cites his most memorable moment was the night he was chosen to be an Instructor and when he had the pleasure to meet his fellow Academy members the first time. Diplomatic Corps On August 19, 2010, he joined the Diplomatic Corps and worked as Imperial Ambassador since Avatar had the desire to contribute more to the Order and because he wanted to get to know new departments. Some time later, he left Diplomatic Corps as he realized that the diplomatic world wasn't his cup of tea. Military Intelligence On October 11, 2010, Avatar was invited to join the Military Intelligence as Field Agent. Military Command Avatar was appointed NCO of Alpha Battalion on October 26, 2010. As such, his solemn duty is to support Alpha's Lieutenant Iceknave and do whatever might be necessary to protect Pacifica from her foes. Avatar's Current Job Dogtags I '''Avatar's Current Job Dogtags II '''Avatar's Former Job Dogtags I Military History Avatar3619 is the member of the Taskforce 141 squad, along with Dan100 and Alzeid. He has not yet participated in any major conflict of the Order but fought against a nuclear capable rogue, Maoze of Pandaria, who attacked the Order. Avatar took several nukes, however, fought the rogue down successfully. Awards